Chances
by NekoNarutard666
Summary: Tifa and Loz reunite in Aeris' church, two years after the events of Advent Children.


A/N: I do not own the lyrics to "Chances" (by Airsupply) or Tifa and Loz.

_Theres a chance you will be there  
I'd like to know the truth  
I'll find it out somehow_

Slowly she took her strides to the church Aeris once held much adimiration for. _What were the odds?_

_The chances arent too strong  
A chance you will be there  
Please be there alone  
Help me speak of love  
Chances aren't enough_

It's been so long, two more years to be precise. And he was alive! That big bear of a man was still alive and he wanted to see her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the propersition, being asked to meet a man that at one point was a pawn in the destruction of the planet and the ressurection of Sephiroth. Not only that, but he kidnapped both Marlene and Denzel.

_Ones too good to miss  
Chances arent too strong  
A chance is all there is_

_Theres a chance you will be there  
Wondering what to do_

His silver hair sparkled in the midnight moonlight. He doubted she would come, after the mess of two years ago. He had hurt her, physically and emotionally, two years ago, wounds he wish he could take back and instead show her the love he held in his heart from the moment he laid placid green eyes on her. A crash of an oak door supported by weathered, rusty hinges sprang to life, as the silloette of Tifa Lockheart now enframed the door way. He stood.

_How to play my role_

"Been a while, hasn't it?" her angelic lips spoke.

_I__'ll leave it up to you_

"Yeah…it sure has."

"How have you been, Loz?"

"F-fine."

Her boots stomped up the dusty earth that had settled on the floors after two years of no activity. She approached him slowly, his heart rate increased rapidly. He decided to be influnced by her movements, and made his way toward her, kicking up his own pillows of dirt. Just as he did, she stopped in her tracks, as did he. They stared at each other, Loz confused, Tifa startled.

"Is…anything wrong?" he finally asked.

She looked into him, her dark eyes full of beauty clashing his green full of despair. She chuckled sweetly under the pale white skin of her hand, her head tilting forward as she did so. "Do you believe in Deja vu?" Strands of her long black hair found place delicately touching her faint face.

"Huh?"

"Déjà vu. Witnessing an even previously wistnessed? I was in your spot, and you were in mine when we first met. Remember?"

He stood for another moment. He contemplated the scenario she presented to him, then found it deep within the regions of his memory. He too began to laugh.

"I had forgotten." He smiled down at her, his large and muscular frame towering over her smaller, delicate one.

_I'll leave it up to you  
If I disguise my smile_

They sat on a chunck of rubble, from the battle of the reunion two years before. The whole that took away the majority of the ceiling was their gateway to the majestic cosmos visable from the planet's eye. Together that sat, close for the cool of the night was bracing. Nothing was spoken, all that was there was the stars, and the two.

"I didn't think you would be here. I was shocked when I received your message." Her eyes slightly shifted over to Loz, then back at the spectable above them.

"I didn't think you would show," he spoke. "I almost got cold feet and took off."

Again, Loz and Tifa shared a jubilated laugh.

"I wanted to come. When I saw you there, I became so happy. Regardless of what happened a couple years ago."

Reminiscencing, Loz was caught up in his own flood of memories, bittersweet. "Tifa, I wanted…"

"Yes?" her head bolted to a position that would allow full acess to his face, espcially his eyes, desperate to hear and see what needed to be said.

"I never wanted to…"

_It gives too much away  
And what if we cant speak  
What then shall I say_

She placed her right hand over his left, reassuring that now that things have settled here from the commotion Kadaj and Yazoo started two years ago, he could say whatever he felt and it would affect her in no way. She waited.

"I'm sorry…I never wanted to hurt you, or anyone else those years ago…"

Brown eyes scanning the texture and curves of his face, finding only the sincerity and saddness there, making her confident about what he just spoke of. She smiled again, leaned up somewhat teasingly, and kissed him on the cheek, the tear stained flesh moving slightly upward under the compassionate jesture. She wrapped her arms around his one sturdy, and leaned her head again his muscle mass.

_Don__'t you be too long  
Something has gone wrong  
The chances are all gone_

"Dilly dally shilly shally."


End file.
